Heiress
by MaxWilliams
Summary: 19 años han pasado desde la última vez que Mammon intentó pasar a nuestro mundo. Pero ahora su deseo de conquistar el mundo intermedio es mayor y alguien debe detenerlo. ¿John? No. ¿Su hija? Es posible...
1. Passive

**Capítulo I**

En frente de mí suspiraba una imagen triste de una muchacha sentada abrazando sus piernas, apretando con una de sus manos una botella de vaya uno a saber qué bebida con tanto porciento de contenido alcohólico. Su cabello negro, corto y desordenado daba pena. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la falta de sueño y sus labios algo resecos a pesar de la cantidad de bebida que había consumido... Tenía la mirada perdida. En algunos momentos creo que era conciente de que me observaba a mí misma. El espejo roto de la habitación multiplicaba mi desastrosa persona en muchos pequeños reflejos. El tono iluminado de mis ojos que tanto apreciaba la gente en mi pasado se había esfumado. Ya no era una niña, estaba sola en una enorme ciudad con 18 años aferrándome a la esperanza de sobrevivir un día más.

No tenía muchos recuerdos felices de mi infancia. La mayoría del tiempo estaba sola en mi enorme casa mientras mi padre trataba de ganarse algo así como un perdón y mi madre ayudaba a personas con problemas en sus también maldecidas vidas. Los quería, por supuesto, eran mis padres, pero no teníamos lo que podría decirse una relación muy cercana. Los momentos que pudimos pasar juntos fueron excelentes. No es que estén muertos ni nada, es sólo que quise darles su espacio y a sus enemigos un punto menos donde hacer daño. Hace mucho no los veía y creo que a veces sentía en mi interior que los extrañaba.

Tomé casi de un sorbo el resto de líquido que quedaba dentro de la botella y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negro para abrigarme de la fría mañana al salir del edificio donde difícilmente alquilaba un cuarto. Ganaba el dinero suficiente haciendo algunos trabajos como los de mis padres. Ellos no cobraban, pero en mi situación era necesario. Muchos se quejaban cuando les daba una cifra -que no era demasiado alta para los servicios que prestaba, a veces no llegaba a los doscientos dólares- pero bastaba con ver mi triste imagen y contarles algunas desgracias de mi vida para que se compadecieran y accedieran a pagarme.

Aparte de esos desagradables trabajos, me dedicaba a algo más normal para alguien en mi condición: tocaba la guitarra. Llevaba colgando en mi espalda el instrumento que había suplicado a mis padres que me compraran. Era azul. Como transporte no me quedaba otra que alzar un dedo pulgar en la dirección que iba el tránsito. A veces pasaba un buen rato hasta que alguien lo suficientemente humano me dejara subir a su vehículo. Debía alejarme de aquella parte en la que "vivía" ya que la mayoría de las personas me conocían y gracias a esto ya casi nadie se compadecía de mí.

Pasaba bastantes horas tocando baladas -este tipo de canciones eran las que se me daban mejor. Tomaba una parte de lo que ganaba con esto para darme un almuerzo mínimamente decente y la otra para comprar algo para la cena. Lo que quedaba era ahorrado para la renta.  
>Volvía bastante entrada la noche, a veces dándome el lujo de tomarme el bus directo sin que me importen las miradas de las personas que hacían muecas ante mi presencia, otras veces de la forma en la que me iba.<p>

El día en que comenzó lo que quería contar desde un principio había llegado al edificio aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada. Subí pesadamente las escaleras sin ninguna botella en mis manos. Mientras me encaminaba hacia mi pequeño apartamento, que era el último del lado derecho del segundo piso, y hurgué en los bolsillos de mis jeans gastados para sacar las llaves. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta tropecé con algo: mis cosas. No eran muchas pero estaban apiladas en la entrada. Maldije al estúpido que pudo haberme jugado aquella broma idiota. Introduje una de las llaves del manojo y no giró. Puse otra y sucedió lo mismo. Ninguna pudo abrir la puerta y supe por qué: habían cambiado la cerradura. Sentí pasos a mi izquierda. La dueña del apartamento.

-_No has pagado lo que debes_.

Demonios, lo había olvidado.

-_Sólo una noche más -_supliqué.

La negativa de su cabeza me fue suficiente para entregarle las llaves. Se fue sin decir nada más y me quedé sola en el pasillo. Esta noche debería dormir afuera.


	2. Mission

**Capítulo II**

Me había acomodado en la entrada del edificio con una expresión comprensible de cansancio en mi rostro. Acomodé mi pequeño bolso con ropa a modo de almohada y me dispuse a dormir. Cerré mis ojos aguantando el frío de la noche y traté de concentrarme en soñar algo bonito. Aunque sea imaginar que soñaba. De vez en cuando escuchaba pisadas y tacos de zapatos repicando en mis oídos. En un momento me pareció extraño que unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente se detuvieron justo en mi posición. No le dí importancia, ni siquiera abrí los ojos, hasta que la persona que se hallaba frente a mí me dirigió la palabra.

-_Otra vez en la calle, ¿huh?_ -demonios, conocía esa voz.

-_No molestes_ -contesté sin amabilidad.

-_Hay trabajo que hacer -_me anunció sin más.

Ante aquello quise contemplar su expresión. El muchacho frente a mí mostraba su característico cabello rubio un poco caído sobre sus ojos azul claro que estaban fijos en mí observándome como si nada. Rayos, hablaba en serio.

-_No estoy de humor, vete __-_ordené y cubrí mi rostro con mi mano izquierda.

Aquel chico era Ethan y era mi mano derecha. Él era quien cobraba mis tarifas y me informaba acerca de tales o cuales casos. Poseía el don de oír las voces provenientes de cualquier cosa y lugar, las paredes le hablaban, los objetos le contaban sus historias en susurros...

_ -Sibylla, es urgente __-__protestó__._

-_No pareces muy preocupado __-_objeté mirándolo nuevamente refiriéndome a que estaba demasiado sereno como para tomarlo en serio.

Finalmente luego de un minuto hizo una extraña mueca que siempre hacía cuando su paciencia comenzaba a irse. Suspiré pesadamente.

-_¿De qué se trata? __-_pregunté cerrando mis ojos por milésima vez, los cuales me ardían cada vez que lo hacía, signo de cansancio.

-_Un niño, tú sabes... A unas calles de aquí._

Fue entonces que me torné seria. No tenía idea por qué pero mi debilidad eran los niños. Quizás porque me parecían muy puros e inocentes...

Me levanté de un salto, casi golpeando a Ethan en la cara con mi cabeza, a pesar de que era más alto que yo. Dejé que comenzara a caminar delante de mí para guiarme hacia el lugar. Aún tenía dos botellas de alcohol encima y no coordinaba demasiado. No sé si considerarme alcohólica, pero teniendo 18 años creo que podría considerarse un problema. No bebía todos los días, sólo cuando necesitaba un desahogo y escape de la vida que llevaba que muchos pensarían que era sólo una historia de un best seller mundial. Llegamos al cabo de unos diez minutos. El lugar era también un edificio solo que tenía menos pisos. Entramos, como siempre, sin permiso de nadie pero al llegar donde la familia del niño nos recibieron desesperados.

Me acerqué al umbral de la puerta del cuarto del infante y creo que podría decir que sufrí al verlo. Su bonito rostro no tenía nada de puro ni inocente. De su boca salían extrañas palabras y su cuerpo se retorcía: otro caso de posesión. Llené mi mente de blasfemias en contra del maldito que estaba dentro de él y me dispuse a entrar. Estaba tranquila, no era nada que no pudiera enfrentar, pero me sentía mal por el niño así que empecé a dar mis órdenes:

-_Tráiganme un espejo, rápido __-_debía sacarlo.


	3. What I do

**Capítulo III**

_-¿Crees que es serio?_ -preguntó Ethan al observar la escena.  
>-<em>Es igual a un caso que mi padre me contó<em> -contesté, si era lo que estaba pensando, no sería demasiado complicado.

En aquel momento el cuerpo del niño se retorció en una posición que a mí me pareció particularmente dolorosa. Fue entonces que supe que tenía que actuar rápido.  
>Me alcanzaron un espejo pequeño. Me quité la costosa chaqueta de cuero negro y la dejé a un lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Ethan comenzaba a hacer sus oraciones. Eran bastante eficientes, más de lo que se imaginan. Me había enseñado muchas para mis trabajos ya que había sido aprendiz de un viejo amigo de mi padre: el legendario Papa Midnite.<p>

_-¿Estás lo suficientemente consciente para hacer esto?_ -inquirió mi socio a mi derecha.  
><em>-No molestes<em> -dije remangándome la camiseta- _para empezar, tú quisiste que viniera y ahora no puedo retractarme _-cuando tuve el espejo en mis mano supe que era el necesario para cubrir unas facciones y lo arrojé.

Aún con el pulso temblándome por la cantidad de alcohol consumido en el transcurso del día anterior, pude arrojarlo precisamente a la altura de la cabeza del niño. Lo que se reflejó era algo casi indescriptible, pero podía definirse como una criatura deforme con una asquerosa sonrisa en lo que parecía ser una boca. Afortunadamente el espejo no llegó a romperse. Analicé aquel rostro horroroso, pero que para mí era más que familiar, y al fin dí mi diagnóstico.

_-Es un soldado._  
><em>-¿Como aquella vez, eh?<em>_  
><em> _-Exacto_ -y entonces me dí cuenta de algo- _pero aquí no hay espejos grandes_ -y avancé para encontrarme con aquel maldito y enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

El niño permanecía atado -era una imagen realmente triste- y eso lo haría un poco más fácil. Subí a la cama manteniéndome de pie y aún pensando en qué podría hacer. Le pedí a Ethan que mientras trataba de coordinar mis neuronas adormecidas por el alcohol, siguiera llenando el cuarto de sus oraciones. Finalmente algo parecido a una idea, aunque era más improvisación que una idea, llegó a mi mente: tomé el espejo que había utilizado anteriormente y lo presioné contra su rostro mientras trabajaba en el resto. El niño se llamaba Thomas –escuché como sus padres rezaban a Dios por él-y tenía unos ocho años. Su cabello era castaño y lucía unos ojos que –en situaciones normales- parecían ser de color avellana. Ordené que me trajeran una jarra con agua y le coloqué caparazones de escarabajos chillones, siempre llevaba un poco conmigo. Comencé a rociar el agua en su cuerpo y veía como se sacudía en una suerte de epilepsia endiablada, mientras Ethan mantenía el espejo en el rostro del pequeño.

Finalmente vi como un bulto amorfo estaba alcanzando su cuello y subía por su mandíbula. Tiré una buena cantidad del líquido en la cabeza de Thomas y pude percibir como aquella cosa que lo atormentaba empezaba a encerrarse en el espejo.

_-¿Por qué siempre el rostro?_ -me sorprendió que en medio de aquello Ethan se pusiera a hacer preguntas estúpidas.  
><em>-¿Por qué no te callas? <em>-dije molesta, pero aún así terminé contestando- _No lo sé, probablemente son tan feos que buscan rostros más bonitos_ -los soldados siempre afectaban a las personas a partir del rostro, mas precisamente por los ojos, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero no me interesaba demasiado saberlo.

Seguidamente de haber rezado unas palabras en una lengua antigua mezclada con un poco de latín, las convulsiones y forcejeos pararon repentinamente. Despacio y con cautela, aunque estaba casi segura de que no me afectaría, dí vuelta el espejo. Un pequeño soldado luchaba por salir del objeto. Era un principiante, recién creado.

_-Soy Constantine, Sibylla Constantine, idiota. Piensen en ese nombre la próxima vez que quieran pasar a este mundo_ –en ese momento recordé algo- _Por cierto, envíale saludos a tu jefe de parte de mis padres_ -y alcé mi dedo medio.

Ethan medio rió ante mis palabras. Arrojé el espejo nuevamente, pero esta vez contra la pared más cercana. Se rompió en miles de pedazos, realmente muy pequeños. Los recogí como pude y los coloqué en un bote de basura para luego arrojar un fósforo encendido. El humo proveniente de aquel objeto era extremadamente negro. El rostro y condición de Thomas volvieron a la normalidad cuando me volví para examinarlo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Tomé su pulso y acaricié su cabeza.

_-Estarás bien_ -le dije y sonrió levemente.  
><em>-Gracias<em> -alcanzó a decir. Era de los pocos casos que al parecer estaba algo conciente de lo que le había ocurrido.

Me dirigí a la puerta y recogí mi chaqueta. Me la puse y saqué de uno de mis bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos. Heredé el vicio de mi padre, solo que no era tan adictivo para mí. Mi madre me había regalado un precioso encendedor con mi nombre grabado, a pesar de que estaba en contra del cigarrillo, que la última vez casi mata a mi padre. Encendí uno mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que Ethan negociaba una tarifa a pagar. Le dije que no fuera demasiado, que estaba bien incluso si no podían pagar. Me alcanzó al cabo de unos minutos y me dio cerca de veinte dólares.

_-Estaban muy agradecidos, pagaron con lo que pudieron _-dijo simplemente.- _Supongo que cualquiera lo estaría si te sacan algo como eso del cuerpo._  
>-<em>Un demonio...<em> -dije pensativa y exhalé el humo. Me quedé en silencio un momento y luego dí otra pitada- _Sí... Es gratificante esa sensación, supongo...__  
><em> _-¿Qué harás con el dinero?__  
><em> -_No lo sé, quizás conseguir más escarabajos chillones._  
><em>-¿Los usarás para algo en especial?<em>_  
><em> _-No_ -pronuncié despreocupadamente- _simplemente quiero tenerlos por si se te ocurre levantarme de mi lecho improvisado en medio de una vereda para expulsar a un demonio soldado_ -volví a exhalar humo- _otra vez._


	4. Visits

**Capítulo IV**

Después de aquel episodio todo posible rastro de sueño había desaparecido de mí, así que con Ethan decidimos ir a visitar a su maestro. Era sábado y a esa hora el club estaría repleto. Tomamos el bus basta llegar a la zona en la que se encontraba su "casa", como siempre solía decirle. Creo que olvidé mencionar el hecho de que seguía viviendo en Los Ángeles, aunque había nacido en Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Vivimos ahí hasta que cumplí los ocho años y luego mis padres quisieron volver a Estados Unidos, pero aún así conservo un poco de acento inglés en mi hablar.

Llegamos al cabo de cuarenta minutos de viaje en el cual casi me había arrepentido de haber llevado todas mis cosas conmigo. Una vez abajo de aquel transporte público, pudimos distinguir la música proveniente de un edificio no muy lejano. Al ingresar pudimos ver al mismo tipo de siempre detrás de una elegante baya y una pequeña mesa a su derecha con un maso de cartas extrañas sobre ella. No tengo idea de por qué seguía levantando una cada vez que veníamos, después de todo ya nos conocía. Pero en fin, era necesario ya que si no adivinabas qué carta era o te negabas serías echado, y yo no quería problemas. Como les dije, sacó una del montón y la sostuvo frente a mí.

-_La flor en el pantano_ -respondí sin dejar de caminar. Abrió la baya en un instante. Dejé mis cosas allí y esperé el segundo necesario para que Ethan respondiera.  
>-<em>El guardián oculto<em> –dijo finalmente y luego se reunió conmigo.

Entramos y la euforia del lugar nos golpeó como una brisa helada de invierno, sólo que más fuerte. Para mí, era el lugar perfecto a donde ir cuando necesitaba divertirme, pero a veces me daba asco la cantidad de híbridos malignos que podías encontrar. Igualmente, esta vez no iba para liberar tensiones bailando y haciendo sociales innecesarios.

_-Oye tú_ -dijo una voz suave y por demás atractiva- _te invito un trago_ –me habló un muchacho joven, un poco mayor que yo, tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él. Muy tentador para una chica cualquiera- _¿Qué dices?_ -finalizó con una sonrisa letal. Suerte que yo no era una chica cualquiera.

-_No, gracias_ -dije con una sonrisita idiota de disculpa, como la que sueles dar para liberarte de alguien- _Esta noche no estoy aquí para divertirme. Tal vez la próxima_ -y me alejé de él.  
><em>-Hasta entonces, preciosa<em> -revoleé los ojos ante esto. Sentí su mirada recorrer mi silueta a mis espaldas. Que asqueroso.  
>-<em>Salió tu carta, no te quejes<em> -Ethan se colocó a mi izquierda.  
>-<em>No me vengas con eso ahora<em> -le dije cansada de escuchar el comentario- _"La flor en el pantano." Desearía saber por qué todo el mundo asocia esa maldita carta conmigo.__  
><em> _-¿Y necesitas que te lo digan?_ -de nuevo la misma historia.

Aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, la mayoría -por no decir todas las personas que conocía- mencionaban lo bonita que era. Había heredado los ojos de mi madre y el color de cabello de mi padre, aunque al parecer muchos coincidían en que lo más característico de mí eran mis labios. Debo admitir que a veces estaba de acuerdo con esta mirada por el hecho de que veía cierta rareza en ellos.

-_Entonces... ¿tú también crees lo que todos piensan de mi apariencia?_ -le pregunté fingiendo flirtear con él.  
>-<em>No es apropiado que me preguntes esas cosas<em> -me hacía gracia ponerlo nervioso.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de Midnite. Nos abrió al instante. Siempre mantenía un temple serio, pero puedo decir que éramos de las poquísimas personas a las que brindaba una sonrisa no fingida. Estábamos nuevamente ante él, el rey de la neutralidad. Mi padre siempre había dicho que esas cosas eran estupideces.

Nos ofreció un trago, el cual no pudimos negar, aunque igualmente no hubiésemos querido negarnos. Nos llevó a sentarnos en uno de los cómodos sofás rojos que poseía, amaba esos sofás. Comenzó con la pregunta común de que cómo estábamos y demás costumbres. Contamos lo que acabábamos de hacer, y me extrañó un poco que su expresión se tornara más seria de lo que siempre había sido cuando íbamos a verlo.

_-¿Intentaba pasar aquí?_ -preguntó.  
><em>-Sí, o eso creo, es probable<em> -dije encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
><em>-Fue un niño<em> -aclaró Ethan.  
><em>-Esto es grave<em> -sentenció Midnite. Demonios, era tarde en un fin de semana, no quería complicarme la vida una vez más.

Me quedé en silencio un largo rato fumando, pero como ví que nadie acotaba nada no me quedó otra.

_-Bien, ¿a qué rayos te refieres? Parece que estuvieran esperando a que hiciera la dichosa pregunta._  
><em>-Esto mismo ocurrió hace años, es peligroso.<em>  
><em>-Por favor...<em>_  
><em>_-Debes escucharlo, Sibylla_ -sugirió Ethan.  
><em>-Acabo de quedarme sin casa y estoy en un club nocturno lleno de híbridos demoníacos, ¿y ahora se supone que quieren que me preocupe por algo más? Wow, gracias, son muy considerados.<em>  
><em>-Sibylla...<em> -dijeron ambos. Exhalé.  
>-<em>Correcto, déjame adivinar Midnite. ¿Pretendes decirme que pasará lo que se supone que habría pasado diecinueve años atrás?<em> -hice una pausa, e hice uso de aquel don heredado de mi madre_- ¿Y lo que puedo leer en tí ahora es que quieres decirme que esta es mi responsabilidad porque soy Sibylla Constantine, la única hija del gran John Constantine y la poderosa médium Angela Dodson? Wow, nunca esperé que tuvieras tantas expectativas en mi vida.__  
><em>  
>Luego de aquello se puso a explicarme los sucesos del pasado. Todo había comenzado con la expulsión de un demonio de un humano. En aquel proceso mis padres se conocieron. De repente se me vino a la mente mi parecido con mi padre. Todo el mundo decía que éramos muy similares. Aunque también mencionaban mi parecido físico con mi madre. En fin, me harté de escucharlo hablar y quise irme, así que cuando ví rastros de que se callaría me levanté y me dispuse a irme.<p>

_-Espera_ -llamó Midnite y me arrojó unas llaves al darme vuelta- _quédate unos días.__  
><em> -_Gracias_ -dije simplemente.  
><em>-Por favor, toma en cuenta lo que te dije.<em>  
><em>-Hush, de acuerdo, investigaré <em>-dije rendida ante la insistencia.

Salí y me encontré de nuevo con el ruido. Ethan se había quedado con Midnite; creo que en aquel momento se me cruzó por la mente considerar la propuesta de aquel muchacho que me había ofrecido un trago, pero recordé el asco que me provocaban esa clase de híbridos.


End file.
